


walking in a winter wonderland

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Series: it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: “Welcome to Operation Mistletoe.” Asher grins as Eliza shakes his hand.“Asher.” Eliza whines. “That is the lamest name ever.” She grumbles as she follows her counterpart out of her bedroom.





	walking in a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make a little series of pure Christmas fluff with my favorite family because i feel bad for not having finished chapter 4 of something like love yet.
> 
> none of these one shots are related and just different ideas revolving around everybody's favorite family but i already have the first one shot posted; with a little Christmas magic so y'all should go read that because it's cute and fluffy and Christmassy

Asher Mitchell didn’t just like Christmas; he _loved_ Christmas and there were not many things that he cared about more than the festive season except his mother’s happiness.

 

It was no lie that Asher was at his happiest when Beca was happy and so that’s how he finds himself pacing the along the pink carpet of Eliza’s bedroom, hands clasped together as Eliza stares at him from her bed, not asking any questions but just waiting out, listening carefully as Asher retells her the plan to get their moms together by Christmas.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Eliza snorts after listening to Asher’s elaborate plan that involved a thousand Christmas lights, fake snow and his Uncle Jesse to dress up as Santa Claus and appear to Beca in a dream-like experience. “Ash, you know we’re only eight, right?” Eliza asks just to make sure.

 

“I know that.” Asher huffs, rolling his eyes. “That’s why I’m getting Uncle Jesse to help.” Asher explains as though enlisting his scheming Uncle is the solution to all of the problems the kids will _probably_ face throughout this plan.

 

Eliza shuffles forward so she’s sitting on the edge, her legs swinging back and forth as she mulls over the plan. “Mom says Winter Wonderlands are cliché.” Eliza says with a shrug.

 

“No offence El but your mom is weird.” Asher sasses. “Also; she’s a Grinch.”

 

Eliza opens her mouth to protest and argue but she stops when she realizes that Asher has a point; it had been a while since Chloe had truly been in the Christmas spirit, sure, the teacher fakes a smile every holiday season; decorating the tree, baking cookies and wrapping present with expert preciseness but Eliza isn’t stupid, she can see right through her mother.

 

“I’ll go along with your stupid plan on the condition that you do not make me want Elf once more before Christmas is over.” Eliza places her cards down and Asher falters slightly, frowning at the ban on his favorite movie before nodding, holding his hand out for Eliza to shake.

 

“Welcome to Operation Mistletoe.” Asher grins as Eliza shakes his hand.

 

“Asher.” Eliza whines. “That is the lamest name ever.” She grumbles as she follows her counterpart out of her bedroom.

 

 

Beca knows that Asher is up to something when she walks downstairs three days before Christmas to find her son standing on the stool, his hand in the sink as he scrubs the plates from last night whilst a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice wait for Beca on the island.

 

“Good morning, mama!” Asher greets enthusiastically, waving before returning to his unofficial chore. “I made you breakfast.” Asher grins over his shoulder.

 

“I can see that, buddy. What do you want?” Beca asks raising her eyebrows incredulously at Asher who responds with a loud laugh.

 

“Ma, I’m just being nice.” Asher says, waving away the question.

 

“You’re only nice when you’re after something.” Beca reminds him as she sits and takes a bite of the toast. “Are you excited to go to Jesse’s?” Beca asks, forgoing her manners momentarily.

 

“Oh yeah!” Asher suddenly bursts out. “I forgot to tell you; Eliza’s coming to Uncle Jesse’s too.” Asher slaps his washing-up liquid covered palm against his forehead. “Chloe said she’d bring her by at 10AM.”

 

Beca chokes on the mouthful of juice. “Asher…” Beca trails off, “Does Jesse know you’re bringing Eliza with you?”

 

“He will when we arrive.” Asher answers with a confirming nod. “It’s gonna be fine, Uncle Jesse loves me.”

 

Beca just nods, humming as she pulls the crust off of her toast and pops a piece of it into her mouth, already thinking of what ‘ _world’s greatest babysitter_ is going to look like printed onto a sweatshirt. Asher finishes up the dishes, grimacing as he pulls a soggy piece of spaghetti from where its wrapped around his finger, throwing it into the bottom of the sink before he turns and jumps off the stool and smiles up at Beca as he grabs his glass of apple juice.

 

“He’s definitely up to something.” Beca scoffs as Asher walks past her, presumably up to his bedroom to get dressed. Beca knows for a cold, hard fact that Asher is planning something with Eliza that he has undoubtedly roped Jesse into helping with and Beca can only wonder if the three of them are planning to get her a really good present; maybe a vacation in Hawaii by herself so she can forget about parenting duties for a week at least.

 

XxX

 

Jesse opens the door, yawning and still rubbing sleep out of his eye when he spots not one eight year old on his doorstep but two and a rather sheepish looking Beca Mitchell stood behind them.

 

“I didn’t ask for a two-for-one deal!” Jesse exclaims pointing at both Eliza and Asher. “You know my deal; it’s one spawn at a time.” Jesse reminds Beca, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

 

Beca just shrugs. “Tough; I have to go to work so deal with it.” Beca resists the urge to give Jesse the finger already knowing she’s running late so instead she settles for leaning over and kissing both kids on the top of the head before turning and heading off down the stairs before Jesse can say no.

 

Jesse puts his hands on his hips, focusing in on the familiar glint of mischief in Asher’s eyes before the question escapes him before he can stop. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

 

Eliza and Asher look at each other before nodding and turning back to Jesse when Asher answers his question as seriously as he can possibly muster. “Uncle Jesse we need your help.”

 

Twenty minutes later and both kids are sat on the sofa with a glass of Pepsi each in their hand as Asher runs through their plan to Jesse and Eliza correcting him or shooting down another one of Asher’s outrageous ideas; it takes nearly eight and a half minutes but Asher has finally finished explaining and Jesse is slumped on the opposite couch, his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he ponders Asher’s plan; for a seven year old, it’s quite detailed and clearly Asher and Eliza have put a lot of thought into it and when Asher leans forward, pouting and mumbling sadly that he just wants his mom to be happy; Jesse caves and agrees to go along with the plan earning both kids tackling him backwards in gratitude.

 

“I’m only doing this because Chloe and Beca are too stubborn to do this themselves; you’re still tiny demons.” Jesse mutters as Asher and Eliza continue to chatter loudly, arguing over each other over which color of Christmas lights they should use.

 

 

Jesse begins to regret agreeing to this when an hour later, he’s being dragged through a garden center at peak business hours as Eliza and Asher throw box after box of Christmas lights and decorations into the cart whilst talking amongst themselves and reminding the other of what they need to bring their winter wonderland to life. Really, Jesse’s only here because he’s the only one tall enough to hang the lights _and more importantly_ he’s the one with the credit card because despite how many times Asher offered to ‘ _borrow_ ’ his mom’s; Eliza shot him down.

 

After the next box of lights gets thrown into the cart by Asher; Jesse decides to interject. “Guys; do we really need fourteen boxes of Christmas lights?”

 

“No.” Eliza answers, holding another box. “We need fifteen.” She smiles as she places the final box in the cart.

 

“Wonderful.” Jesse mutters as he continues to push the cart as Asher and Eliza run off in different directions to find more stuff suitable for their Christmassy plan.

 

 

“A little higher!” Eliza directs, gesturing upwards as Jesse stands on the ladder. “Higher! Are you listening? Higher!” Eliza continues to yell as Jesse holds the Christmas lights whilst also standing on the top rung of the ladder and on his tiptoes.

 

“Eliza, I can’t go any higher.” Jesse tells her, glancing down to where the seven year old is standing, huffing as she folds her arm and blows her hair out of her eyes.

 

“You gotta; Asher wants them higher.” Eliza retorts, sassily.

 

“Asher’s not here.” Jesse shoots back with just as much sass in his tone as Eliza.

 

“I know, I’m stuck with you.” Eliza mutters, sticking her tongue out before turning around and searching for Asher when Jesse mutters under his breath that he heard that.

 

Jesse (with absolutely no help including from Amy who arrives and takes amusement in throwing pieces of candied bacon at Jesse’s back) finishes hanging up the hundreds of Christmas lights all around Beca’s garden and steps back to admire his scene before turning them on, illuminating the garden so brightly that Asher’s window flies open and he sticks his head out.

 

“Awesome…” He trails off, “You’re the best, Uncle Jesse!” He shouts down giving his godfather a thumbs up for his effort.

 

XxX

 

“I can’t thank Jesse enough for looking after Eliza today,” Chloe comments, adjusting Reese on her hip as she follows Beca up her driveway to the Mitchell home.

 

“He loves them both really.” Beca chuckles as she unlocks and pushes open the door; walking into the dark, practically silent house and instantly feeling panic rising in her chest. “Wait, it’s – yeah it’s six; Jesse and the kids should be home now…” Beca trailed off, feeling uneasy as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

Chloe stopped right behind Beca, letting her free hand rest on the small of the brunette’s back. “I’m sure everything’s fine – hey, what are those lights outside?” She asks, noticing the flickering coming from the backyard.

 

Beca glances upwards; furrowing her eyebrows before turning back to Chloe. “I have no idea. I don’t usually have my backyard lights scheduled.”

 

“Ooh a mystery. I love mysteries!” Chloe exclaims, a beaming smile on her face until she looks at Beca who is staring at her, eyebrows raised as she stifles her laughter at the teacher. “Yes, Beca. I’m weird, I know.” Chloe states with an eye roll before she pushes Beca towards the backyard.

 

The moment the two women enter the backyard it is like they have entered their own winter wonderland; from his position at the back of the garden shed; Jesse turns on a snow machine, fist-pumping the air when it starts and fake snow begins to fly through the sky, landing in both women’s hair, on their coats and covering the grass in a thin blanket; Asher hits the button on the speaker as his mom’s favorite Christmas song starts playing; Winter Wonderland, an appropriate choice he may add. Chloe and Beca look down from the snow falling on the ground to each other, both wearing similar bemused expressions at what’s happening.

 

“ _Our_ very own winter wonderland.” Beca smiles, taking a step forward.

 

Chloe laughs nervously, lifting her hand to scratch the back of her neck. “I actually – I don’t like Christmas that much.” She admits, dropping her gaze to the ground where her boots are covered in the snow.

 

“I think I can teach you.” Beca states, unsure as to where her confidence has come from as the song switches to Let It Snow. “If you’ll let me…” The brunette trails off, hand dangling closer to Chloe’s who is obvious to what Beca is trying to insinuate as she holds her hand out for Beca to _finally_ take.

 

“ _Oh_ just fucking kiss her already!” A familiar voice yells from behind them before a handful of popcorn hits them both square in the chest, both turning to face Amy who is sitting in a deck chair with a bowl of popcorn. “Worst. Rom-Com. Ever.” She states, punctuating every word.

 

Beca ignores the second part and surges forward, finally doing what she has wanted to do since the moment she realized that Chloe Beale was never just her friend.

 

Their lips have barely touched when fireworks shoot off up above them causing Beca to stumble backwards completely losing her balance and landing on her ass whilst Chloe screams; waking Reese up in the process who immediately bursts out crying. Asher, Eliza and Jesse appear from behind their respected hiding places; Jesse placing an arm around Asher’s shoulder.

 

“I think the fireworks might have been too much.” He acknowledges, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“You think? Fucking hell Jesse!” Beca shouts, feeling her heart rate still racing at the sudden noise of the fireworks.

 

“Hey!” Asher suddenly bursts out. “You and Aunt Amy owe me four bucks each.” Asher announces, a smirk on his face.


End file.
